Many devices have been manufactured for use by a patient suffering from incontinence. Most of the aforementioned devices include a collection bag for collecting the patient's urine and means for connecting the bag to the body of the user.
In the case of male patients, the prior art urinal devices usually include a connector arrangement through which the user's penis is inserted and a flexible collar which is intended to seal against the user's penis in order to inhibit leakage of urine therepast.
However, the aforementioned prior art devices do not consistently provide a waterproof seal. Furthermore, a patient having undergone surgery and suffering from the condition of retracting penis is presented with a serious problem with regard to sealing the unit against leakage.
More particularly, external urinal devices of the aforementioned type have been especially recommended for patients suffering from occasional or complete urinary incontinence. However, in operation such devices have not always been entirely satisfactory.
On the other hand, the device according to the present invention offers comfortable freedom of movement for the user without any embarrassment that would be occasioned by leakage from the unit.
The device according to the present invention is particularly useful for men suffering from the medical condition known as "retracting penis". The aforementioned prior art units have been inadequate in overcoming the problem of sealing and securing such device to the user thereof without subsequent leakage.
Additionally, the prior art arrangements suffer from the drawback of causing irritation to the skin. Also, such prior devices have caused a restriction of movement of the user.
The device according to the present invention is easily fitted to a male patient including those suffering from the condition known as retracting penis.
The device according to the present invention has a distinct advantage over the prior art arrangements in that such prior art devices require special clamps and the like in order to provide adequate sealing.
The device according to the present invention includes a collection device which is either directly connected to a collar or alternatively is connected to the collar by means of latex tubing. An adapter connects the tubing to a leg bag or the like depending on the level of the patient's incontinence.
The device according to the present invention includes a latex sheath which may be hygienically cleaned with soap and water.
Ideally, the patient would be provided with two units, one unit would be worn by the patient while the other unit is being washed and dried.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a urinary device that overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and which makes a considerable contribution to the medical art.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by reference to the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings.